


All the lies you said.

by AntonellaBianchella23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonellaBianchella23/pseuds/AntonellaBianchella23
Summary: Una palabra se me viene a la mente al intentar describir a Atem Ahmed.Terrorista.Destruyo todo a su paso. Puso de cabeza mi vida sin siquiera pestañar. Siendo una fuerza de la naturaleza, impredecible y caotica.-Me gustas.
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Ando resubiendo mis trabajos por si acaso wattpad caiga(?)

Act I.

—Cuando pensamos de forma simplista en la palabra "terrorista", podríamos decir que describe a un tipo de persona en particular. Alguien que a pesar de las consecuencias que sus acciones pueden traer, igualmente las hace sin medir el daño colateral. 

"Tu me gustas."

Así sin más, suelta aquellas tres palabritas tan simples pero tan complejas a la vez. Sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con su interlocutor. El cual quedo paralizado, sosteniendo en el aire su taza de café caliente. Rozando con sus labios la porcelana blanca de la taza sin llegar a beber ni un sorbo del liquido, el vapor del mismo hacia cosquillas en su nariz.

Esas tres palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, como un bucle infinito, tratando de procesarlas y entenderlas.

—Una forma intrincada para describir a alguien cuya vida se rige bajo el lema "el fin justifica los medios."

"¿Di-disculpa…?" 

Por fin le responde. Pero no era una respuesta que su contraparte esperaba, este coloca una mueca de fastidio para luego rodar sus ojos ¿¡con que derecho pone esa cara después de decir semejante cosa?! Y para concretar, a pesar de que aquello era una supuesta confesión amorosa, el estaba tranquilo. Sentado como si nada y cruzado de piernas, con una cara de hasta aburrimiento y con el rostro recargado sobre la palma de su mano.

"¿Acaso esta sordo? le dije que me gusta." Altanero le increpa, sin perder el gesto de fastidio (o aburrimiento) en su rostro. "Me gusta, no como amigo, como amante, como hombre." Tan natural, como si hablase del clima. "Y se debe de hacer cargo de mis sentimientos."

—… Puedo decir con seguridad, usando como base lo que dije al principio de este texto, que la persona frente a mi…

Casi se le cae la taza ante la sorpresa, le tomo otra vez con la guardia baja. Atem Ahmed era una persona tan interesante y enigmática. Hablar tan calmadamente de su amor secreto, confesarse a él tan directo y brutal, sin endulzarlo, sin nervios o tan siquiera un temblor en sus palabras.

Simplemente estaba ahí, tomando un café negro, mientras la confesaba a su profesor que le gustaba y le atraía como hombre.

—…Es un terrorista…

"… ¿Si sabes que soy un hombre no?"

"No me digas, ¿en serio?, nunca lo note." El sarcasmo era hasta doloroso.

"¿Y si sabes que te llevo diez años?" 

"¿Vas a tomarme en serio o vas a seguir diciendo cosas estúpidamente obvias que ya se?"

[…]

No podía procesarlo, no quería hacerlo. Tembloroso deja el café sobre la mesa y lentamente toma aire hasta llenar sus pulmones por completo. Suelta poco a poco por la boca, logrando frenar su ataque de pánico. Esto era inaudito, un chiste, una broma de mal gusto que la vida le estaba jugando.

Yugi Mouto de veintiocho años de edad, profesor de historia avanzada y antropología, que daba clases tanto en la escuela secundaria y universidad local, se enfrentaba a esta situación. Un hombre que pasaba desapercibido, de poco carácter y con miedo hasta de alzar la voz, de lentes enormes y usando siempre un traje viejo, marrón oscuro, de tirantes y un moñito negro mal amarrado.

Que uno miraría por la calle una vez y ya, para luego olvidarlo por siempre en las infinitas memorias del día a día. 

Y frente a él, su antítesis. Materia y anti materia. 

Atem Ahmed, su estudiante de último año. Un atleta estrella, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, corredor nato, una de las mentes mas inteligentes de su generación y un líder natural. El crush de todas las jovencitas y de algunas profesoras, por que el desgraciado, no le bastaba con ser bueno en casi todo, la naturaleza le premió con una belleza exótica.

Ojos rojos cual escarlata, cabello semi afro, negro rojizo con mechas rubias de flequillo. Piel color caramelo tostado y labios gruesos. Su herencia africana-egipcia le daba una belleza única, como de faraón de un antiguo reino.

Sacude su cabeza disipando esos pensamientos. 

¡Es tu alumno maldita sea!

Finalmente, se atreve a hablar después de un intenso debate interno. "Ahmed-kun—"

"Atem."

"¿Que?—"

"Me llamo Atem." Le vuelve a corregir con voz demandante. "No Ahmed-kun, no se atreva a usar honoríficos conmigo, me llamo Atem y usted se va referir a mi por mi nombre." Toma su taza de café y toma un sorbo, sin perder los estribos.

¿Un muchacho le acaba de ordenar que hacer?

Un muchacho le acaba de ordenar que hacer, y para peor, lo obedece.

"Bueno, Atem-ku-" El aludido le ve como: ¿que mierda te acabo de decir? "¡Atem! Escucha, si esto es una broma que tus amigos te obligaron hacer, ya sabes por ser tu último año y la cosa, puedes decirme." El pobre hombre ríe, tan nervioso pero asustado. "¡No me voy a enojar y tampoco le diré a nadie!"

"… ¿Usted me cree tan pendejo?" Responde tan tajante que el mayor se estremeció del susto. "A ver ¿me conoce, no es así?"

"Pues, si, te vengo dando clases desde primer año, pero-"

"Entonces." Alza una ceja y sonríe ¿¡Se estaba burlando de él!? "Conoce mi estatus en la escuela ¿Usted me ve cara a MI de seguir yo las pendejadas que se le ocurren a mis amigos o en cambio ser yo el que les manda a hacer estupideces por simple deleite personal?"

[…]

Tenía un punto.

"Ok, tu no sigues al rebaño, el rebaño te sigue a ti." Suspira, se quita sus lentes y pellizca el tabique de su nariz, presionando y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. "¿Entonces cual es la finalidad de esto?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo decirle mis sentimientos a la persona que me gusta—?"

"¡Para de decir eso!" Le interrumpe de golpe, tomando ahora a su estudiante por sorpresa. Yugi no era de alzar la voz ni de alterarse, y cuando lo hacia temblaba cual cachorro recién nacido. Justo como ahora. "Te escuche la primera vez…" Murmura, mientras el calor se acumula en sus mejillas. "No necesitas repetirlo."

Vuelve a colocar sus lentes y los acomoda bien, trata de encarar al muchacho y rezo, rezo para que la voz no le temblara.

"Atem, no se si esto sea una broma de mal gusto o un juego morboso para ti…" Sus manos temblaban, suavemente las esconde bajo la mesa. "Pero no es divertido, de verdad que no. Es más, antes de que me citaras aquí, juraba que no te caía bien."

"¿Y que le hizo creer eso?"

"…" —¿Por que me mirabas como si quisieras matarme cada que entrabas a clases? Pero si esas eran miradas seductoras para ti, se me hace un enigma que seas tan deseado.— "Por cuestiones que no van al caso, además, no me veas la cara de idiota, se que haz tenido novias."

"Espere, no me levante falsos." Niega con su cabeza y deja su taza sobre la mesa. "Nunca tuve novias, las chicas con las que ande era amigas con derechos. ¡Ellas se hacían inventos en la cabeza y se auto llamaban novias!, pero yo siempre fui honesto con ellas: quería coger, no un noviazgo." Es que este muchacho no sabia ser sutil con las palabras. "Y me aleje de ellas por lo mismo, querían más de lo que yo podía ofrecerles."

"Además…" El egipcio se inclina hacia adelante apoyando los brazos y los codos sobre la mesa. Esos iris de escarlata le observan de forma tan siniestra, como un lobo cazando, de arriba hacia abajo, lento y pausado, midiendo a su presa. "El que haya estado con chicas no significa que no me atraigan los chicos." Sonríe de costado sin dejar de examinarlo con la mirada, muerde de forma juguetona su labio inferior. —Ok, ya entiendo por que eres tan cotizado—. "Bueno, chicos seria generalizar demasiado, me gustan los hombres, hombres que tengan en sus cabezas algo más que culos, tetas y autos. Hombres inteligentes, amables, serios…"

Yugi suelta un grito interno al sentir uno como el zapato de Atem, tocaba su tobillo. Acariciando suavemente por sobre la tela de su media, subiendo por su pantorrilla lentamente. 

"A-Atem." Murmura con voz temblorosa. "De-Detente en este instante." Le ordena en un susurro.

"¿Acaso se puso nervioso, pro-fe-sor?" El desgraciado se ríe de su tortura y aparta su pie con cuidado. "Bueno, sino quiere creeme allá usted, quise citarlo para avisarle." Dice sin más y se levanta, tomando de debajo de su silla el casco de motocicleta que había traído. Se lo pone bajo el brazo izquierdo, sacando con el derecho las llaves de su moto del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

"¿A-Avisarme?" El profesor se queda de piedra, incapaz de entender a ese muchacho, sus palabras y toda esa situación tan bizarra.

"Si, vera, no vine a decirle como me sentía solo para confesarme y esperar su rechazo, oh, claro que no." Se inclina apoyando una mano en la mesa y acercando su rostro, rozando nariz con nariz. "Vine para avisarle  
que usted me gusta, para que se haga responsable de estos sentimientos." Sonríe y le roba un fugaz beso en sus labios. 

Yugi reacciona casi al segundo, se echa hacia atrás tapando con ambas mano su boca, con sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas teñidas de carmín. Observo con miedo y vergüenza al muchacho frente suyo, como este se reía cual niño que hace una travesura y sale como el esperaba.

"Usted…" Susurra mientras se aleja. "Yugi." Cada hueso de su cuerpo temblor al ser nombrado en sus labios. "Vas a ser mío a final de año. Te aconsejo que no luches contra ello."

Y justo antes de salir de ese pequeño café olvidado en Domino City, Atem voltea a verlo ya estando afuera del establecimiento. Le grita, con una voz alegre e inocente incluso;

"¡Nos vemos el lunes, profesor!"

Y se va.

Yugi ve esa moto alejarse cual bólido por el asfalto. Mientras el estaba allí, paralizado en ese asiento tapando su boca celosamente con sus manos. 

—Sin importar las consecuencias de sus acciones, dejo todo devastado y en ruinas trás su paso. Me dejo temblando y con el corazón en la garganta, para irse como si no hubiese hecho nada.

"…Un terrorista." Susurra sin aliento, encogido en su asiento.


	2. Act II

Act 2.

—En definitiva, su primera impresión no fue buena. 

Cuando fue contratado para dar clases de historia en la escuela secundaria de su ciudad natal, se sintió cómo un pequeño logro personal. Daría historia e historia avanzada para los muchachos de primer, segundo y tercer año, básicamente iba a convivir con sus alumnos desde recién salidos de preparatoria hasta verlos graduar para ir a la universidad. 

Eso era emocionante para Yugi, pero tambien abrumador de cierta forma. Y fue en su primer día de trabajo, una fría mañana de enero de hace dos años, siendo las siete en punta de la mañana que el entró a su vida por primera vez.

Atem Ahmed. 

Recuerda como el salón guardo silencio, el estaba concentrado revisando sus carpetas y sus notas. Tan nervioso por ser su primer día de trabajo que su mente no estaba al pendiente del ambiente. Buscaba el cronograma de estudios del curso de ese año, el cual parecía haber desaparecido para su desgraciada.

Una mirada pesada se posa en su nuca, tan siniestra que lo sintió como un escalofrío. Voltea el rostro para encontrarse a un par de ojos escarlatas que le juzgan en silencio. "Oh." Pobre, inocente, sonríe amablemente. "¡Buenos días! Toma asiento por favor, la clase esta por comenzar."

Todo el salón suspira sorprendidos, confundiendo al pobre docente. Atem por su lado sonríe levemente y ladea su cabeza con curiosidad cual gato. "Usted no sabe quien soy." No pregunta, afirma.

"Eh, no, no sé quien eres." Yugi seguía sonriendo como si nada. Aunque ya estaba algo nervioso por la mirada y la actitud tan ¿curiosa? ¿Particular? de ese muchacho.

"Ahmed. Atem Ahmed." Se presenta sin siquiera esperar que el profesor le pregunte, se aleja y se va campante hasta el fondo del salón. La gente se apartaba de su camino, no con miedo, sino con respeto. 

Aquel muchacho parecía inspirar cierta admiración en sus compañeros. Cuando se sentó, varios chicos lo rodearon para hacerle conversación mientras el solo asentía o hablaba frases cortas. 

"Bu-Bueno." Yugi rasca su nuca con nerviosismo, toma algo de aire y agarra un poco de valor. "Empecemos la clase, ¿quieren?" Dice tomando la tiza y escribe su nombre rápidamente. "Me llamo Yugi Mouto, soy su profesor de Historia." Voltea a ver a su grupo y estos seguían sin prestarle atención. "A-ah, chicos por favor." 

Yugi no alzaba su voz ni tenía una presencia dominante, estaba en apuros. Vuelve a llamarlos, pero seguían sin notar su presencia, las chicas reían y conversaban, los chicos se empujaban, hablaban tan ruidosos y estrafalarios. Ni diez minutos tenía dando clases y ya se sentía completamente abrumador.

Iba a abrir la boca nuevamente, pero de repente se escucha el caracteristico chirrido de las patas de una silla metálica contra las baldosas de cerámica. Atem se levanto de un momento a otro y golpea con el puño cerrado la mesa del pupitre. "¡SILENCIO!" Su profunda y autoritaria voz hace eco en el salón, todos se callan de golpe observando al egipcio.

"…¿No ven que el profesor intentar empezar la clase?" Dice en un tono mas suave, con ciertos aires de superioridad. "Guarden silencio."

"Gra-Gracias Ahmed-kun." Estaba extrañado una vez más ante las actitudes de su alumno, este le sonríe con zozobra y vuelve a tomar asiento. "En-En fin, sean bienvenidos todos a su primer año de secundaria." Vuelve a tomar una postura algo mas confiada. "Tomen sus libros de textos y vayan a las paginas 80, 82 y 89." 

El primer tema del curso de ese año era uno que particularmente le gustaba: Romanticismo histórico. 

"Para entender de este tema, debemos hablar un poco sobre el romance y lo que significaba. A pesar de que ahora lo asociemos con el noviazgo, el amor, la palabra romanticismo o romance nace a partir de actos o hechos de valor que hicieron un cambio importante en el momento."

"Como que una mujer se pusiera una armadura, tomase una espada y fuera parte de las tropas francesas aunque eso significara que al final la tacharan de bruja por decir que seguía el mandato de dios." Complemento de repente Atem, tomando por sorpresa a su profesor.

"Ah…" Se aclara la voz y asiente. "Si, exacto. A la próxima Ahmed-kun levante su mano ¿si?"

"Hum, no." 

"…¿Disculpe?"

"Si quiero hablar, hablare. No tengo que pedirle permiso."

"Así no funciona las cosas Ahmed-kun." Yugi alza una ceja cruzando sus brazos. "No voy a tolerar desacato en mi salón de clases."

"Oh ¿en serio?"

"Si. En serio."

"Ya lo veremos entonces."

Los alumnos estaban encogidos en sus asientos, observando el intercambio de palabras entre profesor y estudiante, llevando los ojos a Atem y luego a Yugi, como si vieran un partido de tenis muy reñido. La clase se puso muy interesante de repente.

"Siguiendo con el punto." Murmura Yugi, poniendo las manos en su cintura. "En sus libros, quiero que lean el manifiesto del romance, escrito desde el anonimato. En este manifiesto se siembran las bases de como se estructuran los escritos romanceros. Quiero que analicen ese texto y en base de lo que lean, vamos a ir relacionando eventos de la historia japonesa."

Los alumnos asienten, sacando sus libros y empezando a leer obedientes. 

"Oi"

"…Ahmed-kun." El profesor ya tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja. "No me llamo "Oi", soy su profesor."

"Oi, profesor." Sonríe malicioso, la vena en el cuello de Yugi se hace más visible. "¿Los samurais que hicieron Sepokku* al final de la dinastía Edo pueden considerarse actos de Románticos?"

"Románticos no sería la palabra, serían actos que contribuirían a escritos romances de la época." Echa la cabeza a un lado, observando fijamente a ese impertinente alumno. "Pero si cuentan, Ahmed-kun."

"Oh, genial." Ríe entre dientes. "Y mi felicitación por aportar a la clase, ¿donde esta, pro-fe-sor?~"

"…" Oh, este conchetumare. "Una impertinencia más, Ahmed-kun. Una más."

Un silencio profundo se alza en el salon, todos estaban expectantes a ver si Atem jugaba con su suerte una vez más. Los segundos se sintieron tan largos mientras esperaban en el filo de sus asientos que pasaría, hasta que finalmente Atem se atreve a abrir la boca nuevamente, con voz maliciosa y siento tono burlón.

"Un acto romance, también a considerar, es que usted se haya atrevido a presentarse a la clase con ese feo saco barato."

Y ya se acabo la weonada con ese hijueputa.

En un parpadeo Yugi estaba a un lado de Atem y toma su oreja, la jala con fuerza. Le obliga a levantarse y lo hace caminar hasta el frente del salón. "¡OUCH, QUE MIERDA—!" Y lo pone en una esquina, suelta su oreja y procede a colocarle en su cabeza cuatro enciclopedias de quinientas página cada una. 

"Vas a quedarte ahí, balanceando estas enciclopedias en tu cabeza, hasta el final de la clase." Sentencia con dureza y lo deja ahí.

"¡N-No puede hacer eso!"

"Si puedo y ya lo hice." Toma su libro. "¡Y ustedes hagan su trabajo a menos que quieran acompañar a Ahmed-kun en su castigo!" Todos bajan la cabeza de inmediato empezando a escribir nerviosos.

El egipcio se quedo cruzado de brazos. Con una mueca de pocos amigos viendo casi como si quisiera ahorcar a su profesor, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que las enciclopedias no se cayeran de su cabeza. Pero eso no evito, que cada tanto, volviese hacer un comentario para sacar de sus casillas a su profesor.

Esta dinámica se repitió cada día que Yugi le daba clases al grupo de Atem. El egipcio hacia comentarios maliciosos, Yugi perdía sus estribos en algún punto y lo ponía en el rincón. Cada que Atem entraba a su salón, le dedicaba intensas miradas siniestras que le hacían temblar. Nuestro docente no supo como saco la fuerza mental de aguantar eso por dos años y medio sin volverse loco.

Juro que ese egipcio lo odiaba por alguna razón extraña, que le tenía una guerra jurada solo por que sí. Hasta que un día, en la primera semana de clases de sus alumnos de último año, Atem le pidió conservar a solas en un café. Esto le tomo por sorpresa, pero supuso que por fin ese impertinente chico había madurado y le iba a dar tregua después de tanto tiempo.

Bueno, ya saben como acabó eso.

[…]

Ese lunes en la mañana, Yugi estaba en su aula preparando los materiales que usaría para la clase. Nervioso y temblando como una hoja, sintiendo el pasar de los minutos como una cuenta regresiva de una bomba, la tensión de sus hombros y pecho al pensar que vería a Atem otra vez.

Rezo, a todo dios, católico, cristiano, budista y hasta hinduísta para que aquello hubiese sido una cruel broma. La campana suena cual grito en el silencio, anunciando que el receso acabo. Pronto su aula se fue llenando de alumnos.

Y de último, estaba él. 

Entro como siempre, le dedico una siniestra mirada a su espalda que le hizo estremecer con mas fuerza que otras veces. Se ven de reojo mutuamente por segundos, el egipcio sonríe de costado. Tan orgulloso y fanfarrón, como si el fuese dueño de todo lo pisaba.

Se fue a sentar al fondo, en su asiento a un lado de la ventana. Para luego ser rodeado por sus compañeros.

Hasta ahora, todo normal.

"Buenos días." Su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, pronto se aclara la garganta y sonríe chueco. "Empecemos con la clase, hoy hablaremos sobre Alejandro Magno."

La clase prosigue como siempre. Y cuando digo como siempre, es que ahí tenías Atem haciendo comentarios maliciosos y astutos cada tanto, para alivio de Yugi. Nunca pensó sentirse tan en paz de que Atem le molestara.

Y sucede lo que siempre pasaba en sus clases:

"¡Usted sería una joya en el ejército de Alejandro, sin duda alguna pro~fe~sor~!"

"¡Hasta aquí!" Se acerca y le toma de la oreja. Atem ríe cual niño mientras es jalado por la oreja siendo llevado a su rincón. "¡Ya sabes que hacer Ahmed-kun!" Lo suelta con brusquedad.

Atem alza sus hombros desinteresado, toma las enciclopedias el mismo y se las pone en la cabeza. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado, que para él ya no pensaban nada. Se queda ahí apoyando la espalda contra la pared, sonriendo divertido hacia su profesor.

"¿Así?"

"Si, ahora ¡silencio!"

Y los alumnos solo suspiran. Algunos se intercambian dulces o dinero, ya hacían apuestas de cuanto se tardaría Yugi en castigar Atem. La clase llega a su fin, el docente suspira aliviado sintiendo que un peso menos se esfumaba de sus espaldas.

"Hasta la siguiente clase, tengan buen día." 

Empieza a guardar sus cosas abriendo su maletín. Pronto, los alumnos van abandonando sus puestos para salir por las puertas. El familiar silencio de un aula vacía abraza a Yugi, pronto guarda la última carpeta en su, algo desgastado por el uso, maletín de cuero. Siente algo, una mirada.

Una mirada pesada, muy familiar.

Voltea para encontrarse a Atem parado a sus espaldas, con las manos en sus bolsillos y su morral colgando de uno de sus brazos. Observando atentamente a Yugi, sonriendo con cierta amabilidad rara de ver en él. 

"A-Ahmed-kun que-"

"¿Qué le dije en el café, profesor?" El cuerpo de Yugi se tensa por completo. El egipcio se va acercando lento y peligroso cual animal. "Entiendo que tenga que mantener una fachada con mis compañeros. Pero, estamos a solas." Pasa su lengua por su labio inferior, como si saboreara algo. "No soy Ahmed-kun, no para usted…"

Y cuando menos lo espera, el muchacho lo toma de las solapas de su camiseta y lo estampa contra la pared mas cercana. Sus cuerpos se pegan y frotan uno contra el otro, los labios de ese egipcio rozaban apenas la boca ajena. Esa mirada escarlata, destellante, deleitado ante lo que contemplaba: el rostro sonrojado de su profesor.

"…Para tí, soy Atem." Susurra, su tibio aliento rozaba contra su boca. "Di mi nombre."

Le ordena. Y el, incapaz de pensar coherente, obedece.

"Atem." Dice casi sin aliento y ni bien ese nombre sale de su boca, sus labios son arrebatados con fuerza. Unen sus bocas en un beso, aquella lengua que parecía solo conocer la impertinencia para su profesor, se deslizo a su boca con gracia y lentitud.

Estaba en automático. No podía luchar de vuelta, solo corresponder. Sus lenguas se enredan y frotan, saboreando los labios ajenos del otro. Muerden, chupan, besan, sonidos acuosos hacen eco en el aula vacía.

Yugi pensó por un momento, que aquel nectar que obtenía de la boca ajena, era a lo que debía saber el pecado. Tan bien, tan placentero, pero agridulce. Recordandote cual pequeña puñalada que esto, todo esto, estaba mal en todos los malditos sentidos.

Se separan, buscando aire en grandes bocanadas. Atem suelta poco a poco sus solapas, pasa sus brazos tras el cuello de Yugi y empieza a besar su mejilla, su barbilla, su mentón. ¡Era inaudito cuan delicado podía ser si deseaba!

"Yugi." —¿Por que mi nombre suena tan bien en tus labios?— "Te dije que no luches contra esto, vas a ser mío." Besa la punta de su nariz. 

"A-Atem n-no." Suspira ahogadamente. "Po-por que… " Murmura y lo separa, con mucho cuidado tomando sus hombros. "¿Por que sigues diciendo eso?"

"Por que es lo justo." Dice tomando por sorpresa a su profesor. Toma su mano y planta un beso en sus nudillos, logrando apenar más a ese pobre hombre. "Yo soy tuyo. Tu debes ser mío."


End file.
